Kindred
Legends tell of cursed folk who are forced to carry the bidding of some dark power above them. These people sell their humanity to gain supernatural powers from beyond the material plane. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat, Support '''Alignment: '''Any Chaotic '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Recommended Skills: '''Stealth, Knowledge (Arcana), and Survival '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Kindred is proficient with Simple, Light Martial, and Exotic weapons. They are proficient with Light Armor. Uncanny Speed (Ex) The Kindred's bodies are enhanced by the dark power, giving them a +10 ft bonus to all Movement speeds they have. At 5th Level, and every 5 levels thereafter, their movement speeds increase by 10 ft. Dark Mutations (Su) The dark power continues to mutate the Kindred, giving it more power and abilities for the Kindred to use against it's foes. They gain their first Mutation at 1st Level, and gain new ones at 4th, 7th, 10th, 13th, 16th, and 19th Levels. A full list of Dark Mutations can be found here. Black Blood (Su) At 2nd Level, the dark power causes you to be immune to disease and poison. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, that bonus increases to +6. Horror Shock (Su) At 9th Level, once per day, as a standard action, you can force all creatures within 10 ft to roll a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 their Kindred level + their Charisma modifier) or become Frightened and knocked prone. They will reroll this save each round. This lasts for 1 hour, or until they make a successful save. Soul Siphon (Su) At 13th Level, if a creature within 10 ft is killed by the Kindred, the Kindred may, as an immediate action, absorb Temporary HP equal to Kindred Level + their Constitution modifier. You may only use this ability 3 times per day. Rising Corpse (Su) At 16th Level, if a living creature dies within line of sight of you, you may, as an immediate action, attempt to raise them as a temporary minion. This is a DC 10 + 1/2 Kindred Level + their Charisma modifier. Upon success, the creature is raised as a minion under the Kindred's command. The creature still acts on their turn, but they are staggered. Otherwise, they are commanded through telepathic communication from the Kindred. The minion will expire after 1 hour. You can only have a number of minions equal to your Charisma modifier at a time, with a minimum of 1. This cannot be used in tangent to Soul Siphon. Death Surge (Su) At 18th Level, when the Kindred drops to 0 HP, they can, as an immediate action, chose to instead drop to 1 HP and unleash a burst of energy that deals half the damage that was dealt to them to all creatures within a 15 ft radius. Mastery - Blood Kin (Su) At 20th Level, the Kindred becomes a god amongst it's kind. The Kindred will never age and cannot be magically aged. They are immune to death effects. Any corpses you take over with Rising Corpse become permanent minions until they perish. They can have an additional 5 extra minions on top of their limit. HP restored with Soul Siphon becomes permanent healing, unless it would go over your maximum HP, at which it stays Temporary. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited